This invention is directed to a process for the preparation of a material for the production of lightweight building blocks, lightweight walls, lightweight structural panels, heat barrier coatings, and paved flooring, with high heat and noise insulating value and with the necessary strength.
Processes for making lightweight structural panels are known in which the ceramic material is based upon lime or lime-gypsum, and produces building blocks and other structural materials which have a low weight relative to volume and which exhibit improved noise and heat insulating properties in comparison with traditional materials. Heat insulating coatings based on plastics to provide improved heat insulating properties to structural members are known. However, in each of these prior processes, relatively high manufacturing cost is a drawback.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel process for the preparation of a novel ceramic material used in the production of lightweight building blocks, lightweight walls, and lightweight structural panels, and in producing heat-insulating coatings.
It is also an object to provide such a process for the production of these structural members which can be carried out at low cost and in which the structural members produced will exhibit the necessary strength and desirable insulating properties against noise and heat.